


Libraries, Muffins and Breakdowns

by Ginger_Holby



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Holby/pseuds/Ginger_Holby
Summary: Marvin always sits in the same seat in the library.So does Whizzer.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Mr Floppy Hair

Marvin walked miserably up the stairs to the library entrance. It had been raining for most of his journey, and he only had a jacket on, so naturally he was soaked. 

As he beeped his ID card allowing him entrance, he put his headphones on to avoid the silence that came with walking through a library. 

He sighed with relief when he noticed that his favourite seat was unoccupied, prompting him to speed-walk over to it with urgency, plonking his rucksack on the floor allowing him to remove his jacket and hoodie (which were both wet through).  
He placed these on the radiator next to his desk which was on (an act of God, he thought). 

He sat down, pulling out his laptop, notebook and pencil case, and arranged them neatly on the desk. 

As he pulled his chair in, he looked up and noticed another boy who he’d seen multiple times in the same place. His hair was also wet and was slightly flopped over his forehead. He cupped a warm drink in his hands while he read from his laptop. 

Marvin quickly placed his headphones over his ears and got to work on an essay that was due in 48 hours. 

Every so often, Marvin would look up and see the floppy haired boy looking over at him, making him blush and quickly go back to his work. 

Once it reached lunch time, Marvin abandoned his seat to go and get a coffee to have with his packed lunch of last night’s leftovers. He prided himself on his meal-prepping. 

The queue was unusually long and was full of people who, like him, had failed to dress appropriately for the weather. 

He bought his coffee, cupping it with his hands as he made his way back to his seat. 

He sat down and woke up his computer by wiggling the mouse. As he did so, he noticed that a post-it-note had been stuck on his keyboard.

_I think you’re cute x_

Right, he thought, this is odd. 

He looked up to find any indication of who might have written it, to find Mr Floppy Hair smiling at him. 

He smiled back shyly, unsure of how to approach the situation. 

He brushed it off and got back to work, completely forgetting about his lunch. 

………………………………………..

It had been seven hours, and Marvin was still typing away. It was now dark outside, and he was nearing the end of his essay. 

He decided to go for a quick walk around the library to wake himself up, as his lunchtime coffee was yet to kick in. He put on his jacket, which was now dry, and set off up the stairs to the shelves (deciding to look for a textbook while he was up). 

The library was pretty empty by this point, with only a few desks being occupied by students manically trying to finish assignments and problem sheets. 

Approximately five minutes later, he returned with two textbooks which might be helpful in his bid to finish his essay before 10pm. 

Having completely forgotten about the post-it note he found, he was surprised to find another one. 

_I still think you’re cute x_

Marvin looked up to once again see Mr Floppy Hair smiling at him. Out of instinct, he turned over the post-it note. 

_Text me: xxxxx xxxxxx <3 _

WTF, he thought, this is mental. 

He brought out his phone, against all instincts, and created a new contact. 

**Marvin:** Hey 

**Mr Floppy Hair:** Hey 😊

 **Mr Floppy Hair:** please refer back to my post-it notes 

**Marvin:** Wow you’re so cheesy

 **Mr Floppy Hair:** You’d better get used to it 😊

Marvin continued with his essay until 9pm, when he decided that is was probably bedtime. 

He began packing his things away, putting the post-it notes in his planner because he’s a sentimental marshmallow. 

Putting his bag on his back, he looked over to Mr Floppy Hair to find him smiling at him still, with the whitest teeth he’d ever seen. 

He smiled back and waved, picking up his empty coffee cup with his other hand. 

Mr Floppy Hair waved back, making Marvin’s heart leap in his chest. 

He walked out of the library, instantly taking his phone out of his pocket as a sudden wave of confidence rushed through him. 

**Marvin:** Don’t stay too long or you might end up sending post-it notes to every cute guy you see

 **Mr Floppy Hair:** I’ll bear that in mind, although I don’t make a habit of sticking notes on random cute guys’ desks

Marvin smiled at this, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

…………………………………..

Once he made it back to his room, his phone buzzed. 

**Mr Floppy Hair:** Is it raining?

 **Marvin:** No, I made it back without looking like a drowned rat again

 **Mr Floppy Hair:** You didn’t look like one to begin with 

**Marvin:** Haha thanks

Marvin cringed at his last message as he got into bed. 

………………………………..

 **Mr Floppy Hair:** Will I see you today? 

**Marvin:** Maybe, I need to work on another essay so we’ll see *smirky face*

He was surprising himself with his confidence in writing these messages.

……………………………….

At lunch time, Marvin decided to head to the library. Amazingly, his seat was yet again unoccupied. 

This time, Mr Floppy Hair was sitting across from him. He waved as he noticed Marvin unpacking his bag. 

Marvin smiled and waved back. 

**Mr Floppy Hair:** Nice to see you again

 **Marvin:** You too 😊

For the next hour, both students worked away, occasionally glancing across at one another. 

Mr Floppy Hair stood up, put a jumper on and left his belongings at the desk.

Ten minutes later, he returned with two muffins. 

Wow, he must be hungry, Marvin thought. 

Mr Floppy Hair reached over and placed one of the muffins next to Marvin. 

He looked up with a surprised expression, being met with Mr Floppy Hair grinning at him and putting his earphones in. 

Wow this guy is cheesy AF.


	2. Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets are left on Marvin's desk.   
> Whizzer is a caring bean.

It was midnight, and Marvin was still in the library. Three empty coffee cups surrounded him, as well as a mountain of books, and he was on the verge of falling asleep on his desk. 

Eventually he gave in, knowing that his flatmates were having a party in their kitchen, so he wouldn’t be able to sleep there anyway. 

So he put his headphones on and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the table. 

He was awoken briefly by someone walking past him, but he went straight back to sleep with the Next To Normal soundtrack playing. 

………………………………………..

At 2am, Marvin woke up to a very loud rendition of I’m Alive from the same musical, ironic he thought. 

He then registered what had changed. 

He was wrapped in a thick scarf, and there was a bag of sweets on his desk. 

_I hope you’re okay, sleep well x_

Marvin smiled at this and opened the bag to find milk bottles and flying saucers, his favourite sweets. 

Mr Floppy Hair was nowhere to be seen.

This guy, Marvin thought, this guy is different to all the other guys. 

Suddenly, a loud ping rang through his headphones as his phone lit up. 

**Mr Floppy Hair:** Are you okay? Let me know if there’s anything I can do xx

**Marvin:** Thank you for the sweets xx

**Mr Floppy Hair:** No problem 😊 I saw you eating them the other day so I figured you must like that kind xx

**Marvin:** That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me xx

**Mr Floppy Hair:** Go back to your room and get some sleep xx

Marvin complied, packing up his stuff and heading back to his room while eating the sweets. He hoped everyone had left his flat by now. 

…………………………………………

**Mr Floppy Hair:** Did you get some sleep? Xx 10:08

**Marvin:** Yep xx 10:30

**Mr Floppy Hair:** Good 😊 xx 10:31

………………………………………..

It was a Saturday night, and Marvin was busy writing yet another essay. He was tired, so much so that he hadn’t noticed Mr Floppy Hair enter the library and sit at his usual seat. 

All of a sudden, Marvin felt tears streaming down his face. He sobbed quietly, not sure why, and took a few sips of his coffee to calm himself down. He created a pillow for himself with his arms and lay on the desk. 

About a minute later, he felt a hand on his back. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

He looked up, startled. 

It was Mr Floppy Hair. 

He nodded tearfully, wiping his red eyes. 

Without another word, Mr Floppy Hair started to pack up Marvin’s things. Once he had cleared the desk, he took Marvin’s hand. 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your room.”

Marvin was too tired to protest, so he put on his coat and followed. 

Mr Floppy Hair insisted on carrying his bag for him. Marvin was surprised that he didn’t need directions. 

As they approached Marvin’s building, strobe lights were lighting up the courtyard. They were coming from his kitchen. 

Marvin stopped, letting go of Mr Floppy Hair’s hand, prompting him to turn around. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

A whisper was all Marvin could muster. 

“I can’t go in there.”

“Okay, that’s okay. You can come back to my room if you like.” Mr Floppy hair put his hand on Marvin’s shoulder. 

Marvin nodded appreciatively. He took Marvin’s hand and headed away from the building to a part of campus that Marvin had never seen before. 

He was led along a path through a small patch of forest until they came to an opening in the trees. Small blocks with shutters surrounded a lit courtyard. 

“Wow,” Marvin whispered, making Mr Floppy Hair laugh. 

“Its cheaper than it looks,” he laughed. 

They walked up three flights of stairs until they came to a long corridor, and the other student stopped outside a turquoise door. He let go of Marvin’s hand and rooted around in his pocket for a key. 

Once the door was open, he gestured for Marvin to enter first. 

He hesitated, but walked in, admiring the minimalistic decoration. 

“I love your plants,” Marvin commented. 

“Thanks,” Mr Floppy Hair laughed, glancing over at his shelf of plants (mostly cacti). 

“Can I ask your name?” he asked Marvin. 

“It’s, um, Marvin.”

“I’m Whizzer, nice to meet you,” he smiled and extended his hand for Marvin to shake. 

“Can I make you a drink?” Whizzer placed Marvin’s rucksack on a peg on the back of his door.

“Um, yeah, do you have tea? Just normal tea?”

“I sure do, I’ll just go and grab milk from the kitchen. Feel free to make yourself comfortable,” he smiled before leaving the room. 

Marvin hesitated before making himself comfortable on the bed, which to his delight was covered in blankets and a few stuffed animals. He reached for a dinosaur and cuddled it to his chest. 

“You found Albert I can see,” Whizzer commented, making Marvin jump out of his skin. 

“You really need to ask maintenance to stop oiling your door, you’ll give people heart attacks otherwise!” Marvin laughed. 

Whizzer grabbed two mugs from his shelf and set about making two cups of tea, perching on his desk and flicking the kettle on. 

Marvin glanced around Whizzer’s room, noticing a pile of photography textbooks on the desk. 

“So, I’m guessing you’re studying…. Engineering?” he joked, making Whizzer cackle. 

“So close!” he handed Marvin a mug, sitting cross-legged on the bed next to him. 

“What about you?” Whizzer asked. 

“English literature,” Marvin replied, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Oh cool! We’re both into the arts then!” Whizzer said enthusiastically, making Marvin smile. 

Whizzer grabbed the other blanket and covered his legs, and then reached for his stuffed lion. He then considered carefully what to say next. 

“Can I ask, and you don’t have to tell me, but I’m worried about you. I feel like I’ve slowly watched you break down every night you’re in the library. Are you okay?” Whizzer turned to look at Marvin with a sad expression. 

Marvin took a deep breath, looking away to try and get rid of the tears. 

“I’m just tired, that’s all,” he lied. 

“Marvin, look at me.”

He turned his head slowly, so they were making direct eye contact. 

“I’ve used that excuse enough times to know that no one saying that actually means it.” 

Marvin turned away again. 

“I just feel like everything’s falling apart,” Marvin whispered, struggling to get the words out as he could feel a lump in the back of his throat. 

“My grandfather passed away last month, and since then everything has fallen apart. I’m falling behind on deadlines, I’m barely eating. My flatmates have parties all the time so I’m barely sleeping.”

Marvin was sobbing now. 

Whizzer took Marvin’s tea out of his hand, placing both mugs on his bedside table. He then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. 

“It’s okay, you’re not on your own,” he whispered. 

Marvin pulled away, rubbing his eyes. Whizzer kept a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m going to help you through this,” he said, Marvin smiling sadly in response. 

“You can stay here for as long as you need. I know there’s not much room, but you’ll be able to sleep here. I can help you move your kitchen stuff and food over; you can share my shelves.”

Marvin looked at him in disbelief. 

“I can’t ask you to do that. This is your room! I can’t just take it over!” he protested. 

“Yes, you can, I can’t bear the thought of you being up all night alone in your room. Please,” Whizzer pleaded. 

Marvin was the one to hug Whizzer this time. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Any kudos and comments are enormously appreciated :)  
> Stay safe everyone <3


	3. Cute Library Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer is a clumsy bean.

They spent the next hour in Marvin’s flat, gathering his food, clothes and other essentials. When they made it back, Whizzer began clearing books of a shelf. 

“You don’t need to do that, I’m fine keeping my books in the box,” Marvin protested. 

“Even if you are, I don’t read half of these books anyway,” Whizzer fought back, standing on his desk to reach books he couldn’t when he was on the floor. 

Whizzer jumped down from the desk, making Marvin feel sorry for the person sleeping below. 

“I’ll just go and get in my pyjamas, you can get changed in here and we’ll sort everything else out in the morning,” Whizzer retrieved his pyjamas from under his pillow and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink. 

“I’ll knock when I get back,” he ducked out of the door, prompting Marvin to get changed quickly. He brushed his teeth at Whizzer’s sink and sat on the bed until he returned. 

A couple of minutes later, Marvin heard a gentle knocking on the door, so he went to open it. He tripped on his suitcase on the way, causing him to fly towards the door. 

“Hey! You all sorted?” Whizzer asked, returning his toiletries to the sink and his clothes to the wardrobe. 

“Yep,” Marvin replied, going back to sit on the bed. 

“Right,” Whizzer put his hands on his hips, looking at the bed and figuring out a plan. 

“I’ll take the foot end, before you say anything,” Marvin quickly added. 

“Only if you’re sure,” Whizzer looked uncertain. 

Marvin got in at the foot end, grabbing a throw pillow to lay on. 

Whizzer smiled, switching the light off and getting in at the head end. 

“Sleep well,” he whispered, shuffling to he was as close to the wall as possible to allow Marvin room. 

Marvin noticed this. 

……………………………………..

Both of them slept until 9am, when they were rudely awoken by the fire alarm. 

Whizzer moaned, pulling on a jumper and slippers. Marvin was yet to move. 

“Oh, are we leaving?” Marvin was clearly still very much asleep. 

“Yes, we are, come on, put some shoes on,” Whizzer handed him a pair of Nike sliders (Marvin had always thought they looked ridiculous, but was too delirious to argue). 

They made it down the stairs and joined the crowd across the courtyard. Whizzer held his hand the whole way to make him walk faster. 

“Morning Whizzer!” a girl shouted to them.

“Hey,” he groaned, pulling Marvin over to where his flatmates were standing. 

“Trina, it’s 9 o’clock in the morning, how are you already dressed?” Whizzer asked with his eyes closed. He hadn’t noticed that him and Marvin were still holding hands. 

“I have an essay due tomorrow; I’m fuelled only on coffee.”

Whizzer thought she seemed a bit jittery. 

“Did he stay with you last night?” Trina raised her eyebrows, nodding her head towards the boy she didn’t recognise. 

“Yes, but not like that!” Whizzer was quick to shoot down any assumptions. 

Trina glanced down to their hands, which were still holding each other. Her eyes widened, looking back up at Whizzer. 

“Wait, is this library guy?” she whispered. “Like, cute library guy?” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything. 

Marvin was practically asleep on Whizzer’s shoulder when the alarm had stopped, and they were allowed back inside. 

“Come on Marvin, let’s go,” he tried to nudge Marvin off his shoulder, failing in his mission. He resorted to wrapping Marvin’s arm around his shoulders and holding him up by his waist. 

“Aww his name is Marvin,” Trina whispered from behind them. 

……………………………………..

When they made it back to the room, Whizzer plonked Marvin down on the bed. 

“You stay there, I’ll go and make coffee,” Whizzer grabbed his room key and closed the door quietly behind him. 

Trina was in the kitchen, making yet another mug of coffee. 

“Oh hey, how’s Marviiiiin?” she turned around to lean against the cupboards. 

Whizzer rolled his eyes and set about making coffee, grabbing two mugs from his cupboard. 

“He’s fine,” he said quickly. 

Trina shrugged, suppressing the temptation to ask more questions. 

This failed. 

“So, what really happened last night? Why is he here? Is there something going on between you two?”

Whizzer groaned. 

“He’s just staying here for a while, and no.”

Trina turned around to stir her coffee, taking a sip as she did so. 

“Suuuuure,” she grinned, practically bolting for the door before Whizzer could deny it. 

…………………………………………

When Whizzer returned to the room, Marvin was already dressed but still sporting a messy mop of hair. 

He gratefully accepted the coffee and took several large gulps before sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

“I normally do my weekly shop on Sundays, so do you want to write a list of what you need, and I’ll buy it for you?” Whizzer opened a drawer, pulling out a small notepad and pen. 

“I mean, I can just come with you. I can buy my own stuff then,” Marvin said quietly. 

“Oh, yeah of course! I’ll just go and get dressed.” Whizzer finished the final gulps of his coffee before picking up pile of clothes and leaving the room. 

While Whizzer was gone, Marvin sat at Whizzer’s desk and made himself a meal plan for the week, so he wouldn’t be wandering around the supermarket like a lost child.

Just as he finished the list, Whizzer returned wearing a white t-shirt tucked into a pair of distressed jeans. 

“Right, are you ready?” he asked, putting on a hoodie, coat and woolly hat. 

“Yep,” Marvin replied, folding up his list and putting it into his rucksack along with two bags for life. He made sure he had his wallet before wrapping himself up in all the warm clothes he could find in his suitcase (including a bright yellow bobble hat, which made Whizzer grin from ear to ear). 

It was only a short walk to the nearest Tesco, which was lucky for them because snow had started falling heavily. They speed-walked across the car park and hurried into the entrance. They both stopped to remove their hats and scarves, as the temperature went from one extreme to the next once they were inside. 

“Shall we stick together and go down every aisle?” Whizzer grabbed a basket and picked up some peppers. 

“Sure,” Marvin also picked up peppers, and headed down the aisle on the hunt for some onions. 

They made it around the aisles at a leisurely pace, stopping every couple of aisles for one of them to reminisce about a childhood memory involving a food they had come across. 

“Oh my goodness, so my gran always used to make custard tarts instead of cake for birthdays, and once the custard hadn’t set properly, so all the candles fell over half way through everyone singing Happy Birthday, and it set on fire,” Whizzer was laughing so hard he had to put his basket down so he could catch his breath. 

“So my dad threw it out the window,” he was practically on the floor by now, and Marvin was laughing at how much Whizzer laughed at his own story. 

After several more stories, some told by Marvin, they made it back out to the carpark. They stopped at the side of the path to put back on their hats and scarves, as it was still snowing and neither of them wanted to return to the flat as icicles. 

By the time they made it back, the kitchen was full of Whizzer’s flatmates making a roast dinner. 

“Oh hey Whizzer! Are you eating with us?” Trina asked, peeling potatoes. 

He looked at Marvin who looked uncertain. 

“Um, I’ll let you know in a bit, there’s a couple of things I need to do first,” he replied. He grabbed Marvin’s bags for life and handed him the room key. 

“I’ll put all of this away, I won’t be long,” he smiled reassuringly at Marvin, getting the sense that he was feeling uncomfortable. 

Marvin took the key and left. 

“Oh, is that cute library guy?” A guy named Mendel asked, who was chopping carrots. Whizzer noticed several plasters on his fingers, which didn’t surprise him one bit. 

“Why does everyone keep calling him that?” Whizzer asked, his head partially inside the fridge. 

“Uh, because that’s what you called him,” Mendel shot back. 

Whizzer couldn’t argue, taking out his phone. 

**Whizzer:** Can I get you a drink? X

He regretted the kiss as soon as he sent it, mentally facepalming. 

**Cute Library Guy:** Tea would be amazing, thank you! X

**Whizzer:** No problem! I won’t be long x

…………………………………….

Whizzer returned to find Marvin wrapped up in a blanket with his phone next to him. 

“I just need the loo, I won’t be a sec,” Marvin said quickly. Whizzer put the mug of tea on a coaster on his desk. He saw a light flash out of the corner of his eye. Out of instinct, he turned to see what it was, realising it was from Marvin’s phone. 

**O2 UK:** You’ve used 80% of your data this month…

Just below it, however, was the message Whizzer had sent. 

**Mr Floppy Hair:** No problem! I won’t be long x

Hearing the door open, Whizzer shot backwards, accidentally kicking his chair sending it hurtling towards the door.

Consequently, Marvin was met with a chair on wheels hitting him in the legs. 

“Woah,” he groaned, gripping his shins to relieve the pain. 

“I am so sorry!” Whizzer rushed towards him, placing his hand on Marvin’s shoulder as a comforting gesture.

“What on earth were you doing?” Marvin laughed, shutting the door, and going to pick up his tea. 

Whizzer returned his chair to the desk. 

“Ah, I was, uh, your phone lit up. So I glanced over at it, and then you made me jump, so I accidentally kicked the chair,” he finished quickly. 

Marvin started laughing so hard he had to put down his tea for fear of spilling it. 

Marvin went to check his phone, seeing what Whizzer must have seen. He blushed, hoping Whizzer wouldn’t notice. 

“I, uh, I saw what you called me in your contacts,” Whizzer said.

Marvin laughed nervously.

“Oh, yeah, um, your hair was really wet and floppy the day you gave me your number, and I didn’t know what else to call you.”

Whizzer smiled, finding himself blushing too. They looked at one another for slightly too long before Whizzer looked away. 

“Anyway, um, do you want to have lunch with my flatmates? There’s only five of them, and we make way too much food anyway,” he looked back at Marvin after rearranging his books on his desk. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Marvin smiled shyly. 

“Awesome, we should probably go and help then,” Whizzer said enthusiastically, pulling on a university jumper, prompting Marvin to do the same. 

When they made it to the kitchen, everything was already in the oven or boiling in water, so there wasn’t much to do except sit down, waiting for Trina’s phone timer to go off, announcing to the room that lunch was ready. 

This took around ten minutes, so that time was spent with Whizzer introducing Marvin to everyone. 

“This is Mendel, don’t lend him any plates, bowls or mugs, because they will end up in pieces in the sharps bin,” Whizzer explained, causing the whole room to erupt into laughter. 

“And that’s Trina, she tends to use everyone else’s milk for her one million cups of coffee a day, so make sure to put your milk at the back of the fridge,” Whizzer continued. 

“Oh, I see how it is, this is a roast now is it?” Trina said, faking offence. 

“Yes Trina, yes it is, and we need to eat it before it gets cold,” Mendel presented the roast chicken and placed it gently on the table. 

Everyone laughed at his joke, particularly Whizzer who was on the brink of falling out of his chair. 

He grabbed Marvin’s arm to stop himself falling, pulling Marvin across his lap in the process. 

Marvin was quick to sit back up, blushing as he did so. 

Whizzer was still laughing, so he didn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter took a while, so sorry about that!  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Falsettos is life <3  
> Stay safe everyone xx


End file.
